Operating on dental patients presents numerous problems and issues for both the patient and professional provider, such as a dentist, dental surgeon, or oral surgeon. Thus, there remains a strong need for dental devices that aid the professional provider in performing oral surgery.
The Applicant is unaware of inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, which are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.